stainedgalaxyiifandomcom-20200215-history
Aerin (world)
Located in the Aera System near Sraelvodakane, Aerin is an Earth-like world composed of five main landmasses: Jalaeda, the central continent, Eirin, the eastern continent, Arananth, the northern continent, Luindael, the soutern continent and Giilar, the western continent. In addition there are numerous islands surrounding the main landmasses. Aerin is a short version of the actual Terelain phrase for the world - Siima Tai Aerain Chrona, which loosely translated "Time's Eternal, Shining Jewel", this refers to the Terelain creation myth that Time, one of the two primodial deities created in an initial explosion at the beginning of the universe, had a vision of 'a Great Jewel suspended in The Infinite' which she later created the Old Ones race to create. Aerin thus translates as 'Jewel' though it is also refered to as Siima Aeran 'Shining Jewel' or Nah Siima Okra, which means 'The Shining One'. Aerin is the homeworld of the Terelain and the now extinct Gillorian species and is the location of Oberoth, the City of Kings and Capital of the Terelain Star Kingdom. The Terelains have the longest recorded history and where the first species native to the Milky Way Galaxy known to have developed interstellar travel. The Aeil Deos are an older civilization, but may be extra-galactic in origin. The rest of the Aera System is heavily colonised and terraformed with virtually every sizeable body in the system terraformed or at least host to a colony. The Aera System's various settlements off-world are under the control of the Minor Houses of Aerin who are lesser vassals to King Nathaniel Tynian. Notable sites and landmarks on Aerin include: The Royal Palace at Oberoth, the Great Temple at Oberoth, the Renala Mountains surrounding the anscestr al Terelain homeland, the Ruins of Gileren on Giilar and the Dragonholme Mountains home of the sentient Dragon Race, which has chosen to remain planet-bound to Aerin. The Dragons are allied to the Terelains but are not a subject race and enjoy complete independence from the Terelain Monarchy, they are supposedly ruled by The Great Wyrm - Faraclaw the Terrible, Patriach of their entire race, born to serve as enforcer of the Old One's will before the Great Rebellion led by the Terelain Patriarch Terel. Note: The Dragons do not take the invasion of their privacy well and, whilst study of their culture, society and the geological study of the Dragonholme Mountains is highly sought after, you are more likely to be burnt to a crisp and eaten than survive a trip into the Dragonholme Mountains. Terelains are generally well recieved by the Dragons and afforded great respect, this does not extend to other species though they generally refrain from killing the guests of the Terelains. On Draconic Technology, the Dragons have never developed advanced technology and have adopted very little. However cybernetic replacements or enhancements for lost limbs or failing sight, for example, has been noted - generally technology gifted to the Dragons by the Terelains. Oberoth Oberoth is the largest, oldest and most afluent of all the cities of Aerin, it is the Capital City, the City of Kings, Center of the World, Capital of both Aerin and the Terelain Star Kingdom, Jewel of Terel. Located in Oberoth are many important institutions, buildings and monuments - the Royal Palace, the Great Beacon Tower (The Primary Tower in the Aerin Defence Matrix and the former Nexus of the Signal Tower Network), the Great Temple and many other sites. Oberoth is located at the centre of the continent of Jalaeda at the very heart of the Heartlands Province of Old Terelian, it is flanked on the east and south by the Immeria River as it makes it's way north towards the Great Lake. Oberoth is split into the Palace, the Inner City and Outer City, each still seperated by the Palace Wall, the Inner Wall and the Outer Wall respectively: The Royal Palace is the reside nce of the Royal Family, it is here that all the Affairs of State are carried out and it is the focus of the intrigues of the Royal Court. The Inner City is the wealthiest area, it is here that the townhouses and mansions of the Terelain Elite and Nobility are found, it is also the locations of many of the Guild Headquarters for the various Trade Guilds - the Guild of Musicians, the Mage's Guild, etc. It is also the location of the various Embassies and Government Officies that could not be housed in the Palace. The Outer City, this is the largest area, it is here where the merchants, artisans, labourers and the like reside, Merchant's Square - the largest market in the Province - is also located here, along with various shops, taverns and the docks, here too reside the less savoury or less prestigious Guilds - the Guild of Thieves, the Guild of Assassins and the Guild of Smiths for example. Aerin Defensive Matrix The Defensive Matrix is the integrated array of defensive installations which protect the Terelain Birthworld. The most unique and most ancient part of the Matrix is the 'Tower Network', it started out as a signal-fire type network of Beacon Towers uses Mana Crystals to send pulses of 'Magic' (Dark Energy) to each Tower in the Network according to the Resonance Frequency of each crystal, when in use the crystals glow blue. With the advent of modern radio telecommunications the Network became obselete as a warning system and many where converted into power stations to make use of the crystals. During the Second Gillorian War a Magi-Scientist discovered a way to redirect the crystals' energy into the atmosphere to form a shield, this was put into an emegency field-test when the Great War Fleet of Gilloria arrived in the Aera System and attacked Aerin, the shield held off the Gillorians for long enough for the Star Fleet to arrive and rout them in the legendary Battle of Aerin. Another aspect of their d efenses is the orbital hangers, missile platforms and the like for dealing with enemy ships. Aerin is also protected at all times by the dedicated Knights of Aera, who maintain a large fleet of ships within the system at all times. Aerin itself also has extensive surface-to-orbit weapon complexes. Additionally, the Royal Guard, once just the elite corps of soldiers who acted as protectors of the Royal Palace, the Royal Family, the Capital of Oberoth and the law enforcement for the city, they have gradually expanded to become a large, highly trained corps completely dedicated to the defence of Aerin, the space-bsed naval component are called the Knights of Aera, the Royal Guard are headed by the Lord Commander of the Heartlands and Captain of the Royal Guard. The Current Lord Commander is Moralin, an old war veteran and strategist, once one of the closests friends and advisors to the Old King Erisad - he was almost killed defending the King. Moralin has been Lord Commander for well over 23,500 years. The Second Moon, Sen ura The Guide, is host to the Guardian Array which is a massive complex bristling with surface-to-space weaponry, the newest addition to the Aerin Defensive Matrix, being a mere 7,000 years old, it has yet to be used in a significant engagement as there have been no space battles in the Aera System since the end of the Second Gillorian war, the last battle in the Aera System was the Battle of Aerin circa 10,065 BC. 037.PNG|A map of the Aera System, with Aerin marked. Category:Worlds Category:Homeworlds Category:Terelain Star Kingdom Category:Canon Category:A